


Warm me up beneath the sheets, babe.

by haaaveyoumetted



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Multi, Professor!Derek, virgin!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haaaveyoumetted/pseuds/haaaveyoumetted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt submitted by anon: I don't know if you take prompts or not but if you did I suggest stiles getting ready to graduate college and is still a virgin then decides to loose it to a one night stand, meets a guys at a bar, has sex and then leaves to go home. When he walks into class the next day he sees professor hale, aka the guy who took his virginity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm me up beneath the sheets, babe.

_Senior year_. It was finally the second semester of Stiles' senior year at University, and as much as he loved expanding his knowledge, he had been at war long enough with his ADD and trying to get himself to focus on homework or whatever professor was droning on about in class- he was ready to close out this phase of his life. 

"Dude this is insane", Scott said, tugging at his hair in frustration. 

"Scott, buddy, you really need to calm down- it's not that big of a deal", Stiles replied. He was used to Scott having meltdowns pretty regularly- especially when it had anything to do with Allison. "You know that she loves you, and she knows that you love her- she's not going to leave you because you two don't have any classes together this semester. You guys have been together for five years."

Stiles had always been a hopeless romantic. Despite the fact that his attempts at relationships were few and far between, he liked to believe that there was someone out there for everyone, even a lanky kid with pale, mole speckled skin, who wore glasses a majority of the time. Couples like Allison and Scott, as well as his own mom and dad, before his mom passed away, made Stiles believe that this notion was true. However, he was still only 22 years old and had plenty of time to settle down; what really bothered Stiles was the fact that he was about to graduate college and hadn't had sex. with anyone. ever. Stiles Stilinski was still a virgin, and that was definitely an issue that he wanted to resolve, several times, with several different people in as many positions as possible. 

"Tonight, we are going out, and you're not going to worry about Allison, or the fact that we start class tomorrow", Stiles announced, clapping Scott on the shoulders. "We are going to celebrate the fact that we are so close to being out of here- and I am going to finally give someone my v-card, which I have been trying to get rid of since I was 16 years old."

"Yeah, you know what? that's totally what we need. Especially the you finally getting laid part... seriously", Scott replied. 

"Dude, you say that like I haven't been trying to do that for like six years now. If I end up graduating and still haven't had sex with at least one person, I'm just going to resign to my destiny of being a lonely cat lady that lives alone, and scares the crap out of all the children in the neighborhood. That will be my legacy if I don't get laid tonight Scott", Stiles lamented, gesturing dramatically as he spoke. 

"Stiles, you know I'd never let that happen to you. We'll make it happen tonight, no matter what."

\--------------------

It was about 11pm by the time Scott and Stiles walked into the bar. It was considerably crowded, which was slightly unusual for a Sunday, especially with classes starting the next day.

"Looks like we're not the only ones celebrating the start of the semester", Scott remarked, glancing around the room.

"You can say that again", Stiles agreed, carefully taking in the scene around him. "This definitely increases my chances of getting lucky tonight by at least 25 percent."

"Yeah, I'm already feeling good about tonight. Let's head over to the bar and grab a drink, see if we see anyone you want to start seducing and all that", Scott suggested.

Stiles nodded in agreement and they made their way around the makeshift dance floor and over to the crowd of people surrounding the bar. Scott ordered them each a beer and handed one over to Stiles, both of them leaning against the bar and surveying the room around them. 

"Dude I think I found him", Scott whispered eagerly, gently elbowing Stiles to get his attention. 

Stiles followed Scott's line of sight and nearly choked on his beer. " _Jesus fuck_ , there's no way that's a real person. Holy shit", Stiles exclaimed, eyeing the man standing a few feet away on the other side of the bar. 

 

"He's totally your type man, you have to go for it", Scott said, nudging him in encouragement. 

"Scott, I love you, you're my brother- clearly you know me completely well because I didn't even know I had a type, but you managed to find him", Stiles said, turning to look at Scott- who had a proud smile on his face at Stiles' praise. "However, there is literally no way that a guy like that would have any interest in me whatsoever."

Scott looked back at him, his expression quickly changing from pride to confusion. "Why do you say that?"

"And that is one of the many reasons why I love you Scott- you are completely biased. You think that I'm awesome, which I'm grateful for, but there's no way that a man who looks like he was hand-sculpted by the gods is going to want to sleep with a pale, lanky kid with glasses who has literally zero experience in the bedroom", Stiles explained, taking another sip of the drink in his hand. 

Scott eyed him wearily, "Well I think that's complete bullshit- but either way, you at least have to talk to the guy. You know you'll hate yourself for like a week if you don't."

"As true at that may be, we don't even know if he's interested in guys", Stiles pointed out.

"Stiles, he has turned down every single girl that has tried to put the moves on him since we walked in- and there have been a disturbingly high amount."  
He couldn't deny it- he had been watching it happen since he laid eyes on the man. Every woman that had gone up to talk to him had walked away a few minutes later lacking the confidence they had walked up to him with. It's possible that he already had a girlfriend or just wasn't interested in hooking up that night- there are hundreds of reasons that Stiles could come up with as to why he had turned them all down other than not being interested in woman in general...but he couldn't keep his mind from drifting off to the slight possibility that he might have any chance at all- and if it was on option, Stiles would gladly lose his virginity to some random dude he would never see again if he looked like that.

"There's no way that this is going to end well", Stiles said sighing, knowing that Scott was actually right; which didn't happen often, except apparently when it was at Stiles' expense. "Wish me luck, I'm completely going to need it", he said, pushing off of his spot at the bar. 

"You got this man", Scott reassured, clapping him on the back and giving him a gentle shove in the right direction. There's a good chance Stiles wouldn't have actually started walking towards the mystery man if he hadn't. 

The man was about an inch taller than himself, with wide shoulders. He was wearing a tight, dark red henley that left nothing to the imagination and his cheekbones were covered in a dark stubble that completely worked for him. Stiles had never been this nervous about anything in his entire life. As Stiles approached, the man turned his head to look at him, and Stiles felt his mouth fall open slightly- his eyes were completely ridiculous. He knew that he was staring and hadn't said anything and it was definitely not helping his case at all- but Stiles would be lying if he said he wasn't completely stunned by and in awe of the man he was now standing directly in front of. 

He cleared his throat, trying to remember how to form a coherent sentence, or use any words at all really. "Uh, hi...", Stiles said, wincing at how awkward he sounded. _Wow, smooth. Nice job there genius_.

The man blatantly gave Stiles a once-over with his eyes, a small smirk on his face. "Hi", he replied as he connected his gaze with Stiles'. "I don't think we've met. I'm Derek", he continued, holding his hand out. 

_Oh my god I'm dying I'm totally dying I'm dead_. His hands were huge, and Stiles' brain was completely short circuiting. "I don't think we have either, that's definitely something I would have remembered. I'm Stiles", he replied, shaking Derek's hand firmly. 

"Are you here by yourself?", Stiles asked as he retracted his hand, curiosity immediately getting the best of him. 

"I'm here with my sister actually, but I haven't seen her in at least an hour. She always convinces me to come to places like this with her and then I end up standing in the corner all night", Derek replied, shaking his head fondly. "What about you, here with friends?"

Stiles nodded in acknowledgement before answering, "Yeah I'm here with my buddy Scott. We've been friends since 3rd grade, so whenever we need to de-stress we end up in places like this, usually getting into some sort of trouble." He gestured back to where he had left Scott a few minutes ago. 

"And that girl he's with?", Derek asked, raising his eyebrows. 

Stiles spun around and immediately spotted Allison in the spot next to Scott where had had been standing previously. Allison locked eyes with him and waved politely. Stiles shook his head and waved back before turning around. "That's his girlfriend of five years. It really shouldn't surprise me that she's here- it's like they can't stand to be apart for more than a day, I swear."

"That's a pretty long time", Derek said, seemingly impressed. 

"Yeah, Scott definitely got lucky there. Most people don't believe in the whole high school sweetheart thing- but after seeing how happy my parents were, and now Allison and Scott. It has totally turned me into a hopeless romantic- it's actually ridiculous", Stiles replied. 

Derek smiled, "It's the same with my parents, and my other sister actually. My dating game isn't quite as impressive..."

"Dude, you have had _at least_ half of the girls in this building approach you since Scott and I got here- I don't want to make assumptions, but it seems like your game is pretty strong", Stiles exclaimed, gesturing as he spoke. 

Derek smirked, biting his lip and tilting his head slightly, "Oh? been keeping tabs on me then?"

Stiles felt himself turning bright red. He had completely just outed himself because his mouth works faster than his brain does. "Maybe I have been, maybe I'm just observant", he replied, trying not to completely screw up whatever it was that had this conversation flowing so easily. 

"Right...", Derek replied, completely unconvinced. "Most of them were nice enough, all of them were attractive in their own right- I just wasn't interested", he finished with a shrug. 

The answer we just ambiguous enough that Stiles still had no idea whether he had any sort of chance with Derek or not, which is apparently just how his life worked. 

"What about you? I'm sure you've been turning down women all night", Derek replied, watching Stiles attentively. 

For the second time that night, Stiles nearly choked on his drink. He coughed slightly before clearing his throat and regaining his composure. "Hah, yeah maybe in an alternate universe. I'm lucky to have girls talk to me, ever; or guys for that matter... having anyone attractive willing talk to me actually if we're being honest here. The fact that I've held a conversation with you for this long is kind of astonishing."

"With me? why?", Derek asked. 

"Seriously?! Have you seen you? because that's really not even a question. Scott had to give me a pep talk and then physically shove me in the right direction just to get me to come over here. You're intimidatingly good-looking", Stiles explained, gesturing towards Derek's body as if that should be explanation enough. 

Derek's eyes widened and his cheeks flushed slightly, his mouth opening in surprise. "That's- that's unexpected", he replied. Something on Stiles' face must have portrayed his confusion, as Derek spoke again to explain further. "It's just- I don't know. When you first walked in here I assumed you were here to meet with friends or something- and then when I noticed you and your friend looking over here, I thought- y'know, that you were checking out the girls."

Oh. _Oh_. Stiles eyes widened in understanding. "I uh- yeah I mean girls are great, and a lot of the ones here tonight are attractive but I just- there was this guy that looks like the gods hand-sculpted him and it's really not difficult to care about anyone else here seeing as the universe likes me enough right now to let me be interacting with him."

The smile that lit up Derek's face was without a doubt the most beautiful thing Stiles had ever seen. He had to exert a lot of self-control to keep himself from having a physical celebration for being the one that put it there. 

"I don't want to sound too forward or anything, but do you maybe want to get out of here?", Derek asked with a tone of uncertainty. 

"Yes", Stiles replied without hesitation. "I want that very much."

\------------------------

Stiles was so beyond fucked. _The guy drove a black camaro_ \- even his fucking _car_ was sexy. The drive back to Derek's place didn't take longer than ten minutes and Stiles was practically vibrating out of his skin in anticipation. 

When they arrived at the apartment complex, they took the elevator up to the third floor and Stiles silently followed Derek down the hall and through the door he had just unlocked.

"Wow, this is a really nice pl-", Stiles stopped mid sentence as Derek turned around to face him, only a few inches between their bodies. He felt his breath catch in his throat as Derek's eyes moved down to stare at his lips. 

Stiles had no who made the first move to close the little space that had been between them, and he didn't care. All he was focused on was the fact that he was in Derek's apartment kissing Derek and it felt amazing. They wasted no time stumbling to his room and somehow managed to fall onto the bed without breaking the kiss, and without breaking anything else in the process. 

\------------------------

The next morning, Stiles woke up tangled in his own sheets, the alarm on his phone blaring from somewhere on the floor. He begrudgingly rolled out of bed to turn it off, wincing at the soreness that hadn't completely gone away. Before he could allow himself to be annoyed, his eyes widened and a smile bloomed on his face- _his virginity was officially gone_. 

He got dressed and quickly made himself breakfast, feeling better than he had in a long time. He was not a morning person by any means, but nothing could ruin how amazing he felt at that moment. At around nine o'clock he slung his bag over his shoulder and walked down the three flights of stairs to the parking lot. He slung his bag into the passenger seat of his jeep- the current love of his life- and then walked around to the other side to the driver's seat. 

Campus was only a ten minute drive from the apartment that Stiles shared with Danny. For a long time Scott had been his roommate, but at the beginning of their senior year he had moved into an apartment with Allison. Stiles pulled the schedule out of his bag as he walked onto campus, double checking the building and room number to make sure he was heading in the right direction. Even after almost four years here, he wouldn't put it past himself to end up in the completely wrong place and miss class on the first day. He headed toward the familiar building and made his way up the stairs to the second floor. When he was sure he reached the right room, he walked inside and noticed that this was going to be one of his larger classes. 

Stiles walked into the room, plopping himself down in a vacant seat in the third row. He had learned early on that if he let himself sit anywhere near the back, he would either fall asleep or completely lose all focus almost instantly. Absentmindedly, he fiddled with the apps on his phone and went through his e-mail, waiting for the class to start. He hadn't seen any sort of teacher or TA yet and was anxious to see who would be teaching the class- a teacher could make or break your grade, he had learned that the hard way with Adrian Harris back in high school. 

The murmuring in the class quieted down significantly as Stiles heard a door at the front of the room opening and closing, and something being set on the desk at the front, signaling that the teacher had arrived. 

"Good morning class, I'm Professor Hale and I will be teaching this class all semester. There will be a few TA's but if you need anything, I prefer you come to me first." 

Stiles head snapped up immediately; he would recognize that voice _anywhere_. 

He could not believe this was his life. Standing at the front of the class, in black dress pants, a dark red button-up and a black tie was Derek; as in the unnaturally attractive man he had picked up at the bar and lost his virginity to. He could feel all the color draining from his face as he dropped his phone on the desk out of shock. It made a loud clattering noise and Stiles cringed. All of the attention in the room was now on him, and Derek was staring directly at him, clearly just as shocked as Stiles was. 

Stiles cleared his throat, muttering a quiet apology and quickly put his phone away. He opened his notebook, and kept his eyes focused on anything and everything but Derek- Professor Hale. He was hoping that when class ended, he would be able to slip out without having to face him- maybe Derek would just ignore it and if they both pretended it didn't happen, nothing would have to be awkward- so of course that's the opposite of what happened. 

"Stiles", Derek said quietly and he was getting up to leave. 

Stiles' finished gathering his things and walked to the front of the room, stopping a few feet away from the older man. "Professor", he replied uneasily, unsure of how the boundaries had changed since the previous night. 

The corner of Derek's mouth twitched up as he attempted to hide a smirk. "Class is over, you don't have to call me professor."

Stiles relaxed slightly, "Mr. Hale then?"

"I'd prefer Derek, but you can call me whatever you like, as long as you call me", he replied, biting back another smirk as he slid a piece of paper across the desk. 

Stiles gaped down at it in awe, picking it up slowly to reveal that Derek had indeed just given Stiles his number. “Holy shit. You seriously want to see me again, like- outside of this room? and did seriously you just use a ridiculously cheesy pick-up line?"

"Last night was supposed to be a one time thing- honestly, it wasn’t even supposed to be a thing at all, but, I like you. What we did- it was amazing, and I wouldn’t be opposed to doing it again, but I would actually like to get to know you", Derek said with a smile. "And I think I just did... is it working?"

"Oh my god. What even is my life turning into? I lost my virginity to some guy I met at a bar who turned out to the most attractive person I've ever seen, and he's also my professor. Scott is going to flip", Stiles said, shaking his head in disbelief. 

"Your virginity?", Derek asked, seeming surprised and slightly amused.

"Uh.. nope. I have no idea what you're talking about, I never said any such thing", Stiles babbled, trying to backtrack. His mouth was constantly saying things it was not supposed to, which usually ended up embarrassing him, or getting him into some sort of trouble. He knew that he was blushing, he could feel his cheeks burning as he refused to look at Derek. 

He flinched in surprise as he felt something, or rather someone touching his cheek. Derek was softly running his thumb up the side of his face. "That's nothing to try to hide or be embarrassed about Stiles- I'm just, really surprised that I got to have you first. I kind of hate you though because now I can't complain about Cora dragging me to bars."

"Oh?", Stiles asked, "and why is that?"

"Because I wouldn't have met you until today, and then I probably would have spent the entire semester trying not to stare at you during every lecture, convincing myself that it would be inappropriate to ask one of my students out, no matter how many times I would have gone back to my apartment and spent my nights thinking about the constellations of moles and endless pale skin and those fucking eyes Stiles-"

"Jesus Derek you can't just say things like that to me", Stiles groaned, surging forward to close the space between them. Derek groaned into the kiss, grasping Stiles' hips tightly, pulling their bodies flush against each other. 

Stiles reluctantly broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Derek's. "I need to get to class, so I totally hate you because now all I'm going to be able to think about is your mouth, and your hands and your obnoxiously handsome and perfect everything." 

Derek chuckled, stealing another kiss before stepping out of Stiles' space. "You think I'm actually going to be able to teach now? These next few classes are totally screwed."

The thought of Derek being completely distracted because of him was definitely something Stiles could get used to.


End file.
